A Strange Land: The Beginning
by NinTevens
Summary: A boy wakes up to find he is no longer on Earth. Now, he has to fight for survival while trying to begin life a new in this strange world. Rated T for Cursing and Violence
1. Awakening

I awoke in the middle of the forest. I couldn't see anyone. I mysteriously had a pick-axe, a shortsword, and an axe. I stood up, and saw a green ball of slime heading my way. " What the hell is that?" I exlaimed as it headed toward me."That is a Green Slime. It is the weekest of all the slimes."A voice behind me said.

I jumped again, to see a man standing behind me. he had golden hair, a gray t-shirt, blue jeans, and some worn black shoes." The name is Steve. I will be your Guide in this world." Steve said to me. I looked back, and asked"So...where are we?""In a forest, somewhere in the center of this flat world." I sighed, since had not given me the answer I needed.

"Soo...what am I supposed to do?" I asked him. He frowned and told me,"Night is coming close. You need to build a house, in order to protect you from the monsters." I frowned, took out my axe, and started swinging at the tree. After a few minutes, the tree didn't fall, but disintegrated and wood fell to my side. I quickly placed down a floor, moving all of the planks in place.

"You should make a workbench. You will be able to use it later to make better things, such as the walls of our house, and swords." Steve suggested to me. I groaned, pulled some nails and a hammer that were conveniently latched onto my belt, and started building the workbench. After quite a while, I had finally turned 10 logs into a master-piece. I looked at the guide, who was smiling, but then looked up and had a worried expression on his face.

"Night is falling." He said. I quickly looked up to see the sun was indeed setting. I then quickly place muliple logs to make a very shammy house. I built a door, and was about to place it along the hinges, when something bright flew in and hit me in the face, knocking me down.

"Agh...get away from me...Kid, I need some help!" Steve yelled. I stood back up, and pulled out my shortsword. I looked to see what looked like a giant eyeball attacking Steve. I slashed at the eyeball, which tried to fly behind me, but I then turned around and hit it again. This repeated for what seemed like hours.

It finally died, and I picked up some coins and a lense."Thanks." Steve muttered. "Wuss." I replied back.

* * *

Looks like I am doing something other than Kingdom of Herobrine as well. What will happen to the two? Will this world make any sense? STAY TUNED!Also, Chapter 2 will be MUCH longer than this.


	2. Mining is Fun, right?

THE NEXT MORNING

I awoke instantly. I got up and said,"Damn, that was a strange-Oh, wait." I noticed the 'Bed' I was sleeping on was a table, and Steve's voice rang over from outside, yelling"Good morning, kid." I sighed, and went outside. There was a slime slowly hopping its way toward me. I pulled out my shortsword, and slew it on the spot.

"Steve, I have a name. My name is Ben." I told him. I then started walking away from the huose, and saw a cave in the distance." I guess it is time to start mining, eh? Wouldn't I be able to mine to make new swords?"

Steve looked at me, and said"Yes you would. Bring back 20 clumps of stone, 4 blocks of wood, and 3 's to make a furnace." I sighed, took a wooden plank I already have and a slime-ball from the ground, and started pumping my fists together."And how exactly would I make a to-" I was quickly interrupted when the slime-ball and wooden plank merged together to make 3 Torches.

"Oh."I said. Steve looked at me with a smirk on his face."I'll hit you in the face with the flat of this sword if you don't stop looking at me like that." I said. He quickly walked inside and said"Okay."

I walked toward the cave. This would be interesting. I walked inside,and saw some orange ore."How the heck am I supposed to reach those?"I quickly said. I swung my pickaxe forward in anger, but then noticed there was a crack as soon as I swung. I kept swinging, and some ore quickly fell off the orange rock. I grabbed it before it hit the ground.

I looked closely st it." Copper, huh?" I put it in a very convenient backpack . I then continued walking farther into the cave. I saw some water, and decided to look at my reflection. I looked in to see a boy with messed up blond hair, green eyes, a blue vest and a white shirt staring back at me. I then looked and saw I was wearing Jeans and Black shoes, just like Steve.

I heard a strangle 'Splat' nearby and looked up. A yello slime was bouncing my way. I quickly pulled out my short-sword and started stabbing towards it, trying to kill it. I quickly noticed this slime was stronger than a normal green slime. It hit me in the legs, which knocked me down. I then noticed everything seemed, well darker. I quickly stabbed my sword forward, blinded by the darkness. I heard a loud squelching noise, and some coins and a few balls of pasty gel fell into my open hand.

It was hours later when I finally returned, with a hoarde of zombies chasing me. I had tried to kill them, but their number is very over-powering. Steve, seeing the predicament quickly opened the door as I ran inside. He then closed it shut."Soo...what did you find in the cave? What happened down there?"He asked me. I quickly explained," After the slime had blinded me, I stumbled forward, and fell to encounter ,more water. I then started mining, fighting off Multi-Colored slimes on the way. When I could finally see light above me, it was sunset. I quickly ran backwards, then realizing I would not be be able to reach the other floor. I stacked some blocks on-op of eachother, and made my escape, just in-time."

Steve listened to my story, and then asked" What did you mine up?" I quickly put my backpack on the table, and pulled clumps of Iron, copper, and a tiny clump of silver out of it. "There were SKELETONS guarding the silver. SKELETONS. What is wrong with this world?" The guide laughed at my remark and said,"That's the least of it." We then heard a loud sound. We looked out to see a pair of red eyes on the body of a purple Bunny. It, along with a horde of zombies, broke through the door, and swarmed the room.I felt their claws rip into my arm, and fell over, as they grouped and leaned forward. "BEN!BEN!" I heard Steve's voice. I quickly attempted to pull a gun I had found in my pocket, but I couldn't reach in time.

* * *

Ooh, a Cliff-Hangar! What will happen to Ben? Is Steve going to die in the commotion? NOONE CARES IF HE DIES! Stay tuned for chapter 3!

Also, this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it to be.


	3. Memories of the Past

A few gunshots fired from the other side of the my vision faded, I heard a voice say "Die,zombie monsters!" as more bullets passed above...

* * *

"Hey dad, why are we at your work?" I kindly asked my father. He smiled and said," We are on the verge of a breakthrough... we have discovered alternate earths." I gaped in surprise. We then entered a room with a large, spherical object in the center. Scientists were gathered around it, observing data on their computers.

"Ah, Mr. Shayne. I presume this is your son, Ben?" One of the scientists said to my father."But of course. Bring your son to work day was an excellent idea... just what we needed."My father happily said. "Sir..something is coming through!" one of the scientests yelled.

A grotesque eye-ball flew out of the sphere, and started bashing into people. Finally, the eyeball jammed into a big red button. "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED" a loud computer voice said.

My father, pale now, pushed me into the sphere and said" are going to a better place. You need to take care of yourself."

Then the world around me exploded and a blue light surrounded me.

* * *

I awoke with a start. I looked around, to see I was on the table again. My shirt was torn, and I had bandages all across my arms." I see..you have awoken."A very serious voice said.I looked behind me to see a very muscular man toting a gun staring at me."Name's Malik. Patched you up best I could...ain't no nurses here."

"What happened?" I asked. He responded"Zombies on a Blood-Moon. Thank goodness I had loaded the Minishark before I came. Tore you up... Steve ran. Wuss. Anyways, I got most of the virus out of you.""Virus?"I asked again."Aye. The Green Flu. Turns people into zombies. I cleaned most of it out though, worst you should get is awkward flashbacks into your past."

"Soo...where is Steve?" I asked."Idiot ran off. Don't know , by nightfall he will come back..._they always come back_."He said," I am the gun merchant...I came because you had a gun with no ammunition, and Steve added an extra layer to your home."

"Idiot. I was going to build that."

* * *

So, Chapter 3, Very short. Where is Steve? Will Ben become a zombie? Am I going to continue Kingdom of Herobrine? Was the last question even relevant to this story? Stay Tuned.


	4. Chatting with a Man from the Future

I quickly got onto my feet, and looked around for real this time. The floor was covered with zombie gore, and the door was under one. A corpse of a purple bunny with dark red eyes was sitting on top of a zombie.

"What...the hell is that?"I asked. Malik looked at it and instantly said." A corrupted bunny. Adorable but deadly. , we should probably go after Steve. Something's wrong..His shoes and scraps of his Jeans are on the porch he added, along with some blood."

I sighed."Great...so, now I have to save his wimpy face , what's more, is by technicality, I am a zombie, he has been adding random shit onto the house...Where did the torches come from?" Malik laughed and said,"Your not a zombie. Your probably immune, like Will Smith from _I Am Legend_." "Never heard of that movie before...Wait a second, your from Earth?" I asked, surprised at his knowledge of some earth things, even if I had never heard of _'I Am Legend'_ before.

"Your from another time period...obviously one before 2007.. I am from the year of 2043. America was invaded by Mexico and Canada. I escaped though, and found an abandoned lab. In it, I found a large... cylinder. I pressed a nearby button and it split in half, revealing a purple, swirling thing in the center. Canadians entered the room, and I jumped in."

"Wow,"I said in surprise,"I'm from 1995...What was your technology like?" Malik said"Think of it as _Terminator_, only you keep your clothes on after time travel." I stared at him in shock, saying" I didn't need to know that..."

I then ran outside, after grabbing my backpack, and went to the cave. There, in the entrance, I saw Steve.

He was being carried away by Slimes.

* * *

Wow. Chapter 4..please review someone. I know Terraria isn't as popular as MineCraft, but I need to know someone other than my friend reads this.

Anyways, what will happen to Steve? Is he from earth too? Is Malik really just a creepy man standing around Ben?Is the last one obvious? Stay tuned for Chapter 5.


End file.
